Silhouette
by ChemistTechniks
Summary: Going to Ouran Academy once on a scholarship was difficult enough, but I never imagined that after everything, being one of the rich kids would be this hard. Might have a pairing eventually- Rated T to be safe, 'cuz who know's what Johni will do.


Prologue:

"She isn't talking to anyone." Haruhi stated as she wheeled a cart over to where the twins were sitting across from the lolita and his cousin. She was referring a girl who had walked reluctantly into the music room and managed to hide herself away in the most remote corner. Haruhi had noticed her quietly observing from the window seat, yet the host had been busy at the moment and when she looked back, the blonde seemed so far away in thought that she couldn't make herself interrupt.

"I haven't heard her say a word to anyone since she walked in. She looks so lonely over there." Honey said, kneeling to look over the back of the sofa.

"I'm surprised that the boss hasn't seen her yet." Kaoru said in an unusually quiet voice, as both of the twins' eyes were fixed on the still figure. She sat with her legs curled underneath her uniform, staring out the window.

"Or Kyoya. It's a wonder he hasn't charged her for looking." Hikaru added half sarcastically.

"But if they do go up to her, she might become scared and run away!" Honey interjected fearfully.

Haruhi gave a sigh and nodded, "Yes, but someone will have to talk to her soon. Everyone else is gone, and we all need to go home soon."

Their thoughts were interrupted when out of the blue, Tamaki walked up to the center of discussion and cleared his throat. The other hosts couldn't hear what he had said, nor what her response was, but they saw the girl's face color as she nodded, stood, and left without another word. That is, if she had said one to begin with.

Haruhi turned her attention back at the Host Club Prince and raised an eyebrow, "Who was that?" she asked calmly.

Tamaki shrugged his shoulders innocently, "I don't know. She wouldn't even look at me when I told I was sorry that I wouldn't see her beautiful eyes until tomorrow, but that we were closing. Then she left."

Haruhi smacked her forehead against her hand, "No wonder." she murmured.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1:<p>

I counted off each door as I passed it by. 206...208...210…

"212." I said aloud, nodding in approval at the plaque that hung next to the door. I forced a slight smiled and pushed the door open. "Hey, Rob. Ready to go?" I called before looking in.

I stopped in my tracks when the door opened completely and I saw the face of my brother giving me a look of partial annoyance and partial anger. "Johni. I've told you not to call me that here. Please wait outside while I talk to my students."

Then I noticed the faces of two students standing next to their teacher's desk looking at me with amused curiosity. I felt my face heat and I backed out of the room repeating the word "Gomenasai" in my faltering Japanese, more for myself than for the people I had intruded on. I could read and write the language fairly easily, and I understood the verbal almost perfectly, but my brain has trouble enough speaking English, not to mention Japanese.

When I reached the end of the long corridor I slumped to the ground behind a large potted bush-thing and pressed my cheeks into my palms, trying to rid them of the classic tomato red shade of embarrassment.

Dr. Robert Mason is my brother. He's taller than I am, even though I have a good 175cm on my side, and shares my insanely curly gold hair that came from some sort of genetic mutation in our family. Who knows. He's gruff sometimes, especially when I barge in and call him by his first name (like I did just now), but I'd rather be here with him than what it was like before.

About a year ago, my mother died and I was left with my father until he simply walked away. I stayed with a foster family until a few months ago when all the guardian/dual citizenship paperwork was finally accepted. It was a big change for me to get used to, but on the bright side, I do get to go to a school where mostly everyone is bilingual. My brother, 13 years older than I at 28, is a science teacher here at Ouran Academy. When he spoke to the school board, they were kind enough to allow me a special scholarship, as long as I kept my grades up.

I stared down at my black-and-green skate shoes (which struck me as ironic, because the last thing I could do was skate. And sing.) trying my hardest to just forget it and thing of something else. If you hadn't guessed yet, things like this- embarrassing things - happened pretty often.

I looked up to see to prim-looking girls chattering to each other about some sort of club as they scampered around the corner. The standard Ouran uniform seemed to engulf them in a canary yellow fabric that reminded me of those old china dolls dressed like they were from the 18th century. Even though I am working hard to stay here, the uniform was out of the question. Alone, it probably cost more than my plane ticket getting here did. I was satisfied with a pair of jeans and a dark blue long-sleeved t-shirt, not that I would've minded fitting in a little more.

In the distance, I heard a door close and synchronized footsteps coming this way. Their voices were cheerful and merry, mixed with laughter.

"I can still see the expression on his face when that girl came in!" one of them said as they came close enough for me to hear.

"Ha! The goat looked like he was about to explode! Isn't she that new special scholarship kid? His sister?" the other said. His voice was recognizably softer and more smotth, despite the topic at hand.

The other boy snickered at this,"If she, I'd like to meet her. Prospect for a new toy!" my cheeks redden again considerable when I realized that they were talking about me. They must not have realized that I was here.

"Who knows, Tamaki could've reeled her into the music room by now."

With that, they turned around the corner and left in the same direction the other girls had.

Great. I'd been here only a week, an I already made a fool of myself in front of two sadistic sounding kids who were now looking for me. Maybe I could fake a heart attack.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hello, Mad Scientist here! So, what did you think? I know it's not much yet, but the prologue will eventually make sense. Thanks for reading, and please review!**


End file.
